


Carol Is A Name That Really Means You Should Sing For Mercy

by An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed



Series: Obsession: The Most Magnificent Captain Marvel [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Awkward Dates, Feminist Themes, Gen, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed/pseuds/An_Itty_Bit_Obsessed
Summary: The first time a boy tried to kiss her she was eight and he was seven. She socked him in the face. The black eye stayed for three days and he chose to brag about it instead of take it quietly, said that he got it from a bear. She pitied any woman who had to deal with him.The second time a boy tried to kiss her was after he'd groped her ass, she'd learned after the fist time not to leave a visible mark. This time she kneed him in the balls hard enough to send him down. This boy didn't try to brag about it, he jeered at her a bit, but nothing she couldn't handle with a good slap of words.The third boy who tried to kiss her didn't meet violence. He was nice, polite, and her friend. So when he asked her if she'd like to go to the fair that weekend she had said yes. Mid way through the date she realized that there was nothing, no flutter, no sparks, nothing but the thread of friendship between them. After they'd gotten funnel cake and he leaned close to her she pulled back, he nodded in understanding and they remained friends.There were many more times that men had tried to kiss her in the air force, but none of them were important. All they ever got from her was a bruise and a lesson on respect.





	Carol Is A Name That Really Means You Should Sing For Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about anyone else, but I saw Captain Marvel and thought 'Wow, a superhero movie with a female lead that doesn't have any romantic or sexual relationship in it? Yes! Finally!'
> 
> My next thought was 'I wonder if she's Ace...'
> 
> I personally just figured out my sexuality/romanticism and I think it would be great if there was a female superhero who was also ace. So here it the brain child of that thought process.
> 
> Comments welcome! Even the negative ones.
> 
> Note: I own nothing

It was mid August, the hot muggy day making her lethargic and complacent as she lounged on a park bench. Blonde hair was slick with sweat, chocolate eyes squinting in the sunlight.

**_We went back too far again Sir. Should I move forward?_ **

**_No, keep it playing._ **

A boy started to approach her, Tim from 2nd grade. She never really talked to him, he thought that women couldn't go fast, and Carol Danvers was nothing if not fast. He didn't say anything when he sat down next to her, she just gave a small nod of acknowledgment, it was too hot to talk.  They sat like that for a while, the birds filling the silence with songs.

Suddenly, he decided to move closer to her. Which she thought was dumb because 1) Heat and 2) Humidity. Then again, boys were dumb. Always had been. She turned around to ask him what he was thinking when he decided to try to plant worm pink lips on hers. She couldn't process much right then, but she knew that she _did not like that._ Before she realized it her fist was balled and Tim was on the ground crying.

Later in life she realized that the punch wasn't good, she curled her hand wrong and she didn't put enough force behind it, she had never been taught how to punch, but even though her knuckles were crying in agony he was decked. She'd never felt such a rush of pride at her own actions, seeing the black and blue darken his cheekbones and eyelids.

Tim ran off crying, threatening to tell on her. She shouted right back at him that she would tell her dad that a boy tried to kiss her. Her threat was more empty than his, but he didn't know that.

The next day at school he bragged about his bruise, stories slowly growing more and more extravagant, until he said that he fought off a bear-dog. She walked the hallways with a new bit of pride in her step, because even Tim said that she was a bear, and no one messes with bears.

**_Alright, move on._ **

**_Yes Sir._ **

* * *

She was in high school now, sixteen years old and driving her own hand-me-down car to school. She didn't care much about Art or English class, but physics was where her heart fell in love. Hours were spent at the public library now, reading up on Aerodynamics and Blackbird SR-71's. She had finally found something to dream for, clouds and jet engines. High school was seeming pretty great.

Of course, all good things come to an end.

It happened in the cafeteria, every school has a couple of guys who think they're God's gift to women, and Jeremy Tucker was one of them. Born with a near perfect body he didn't have to count calories to get abs and a flat stomach anyone would envy. Carol, of course, was standing in front of him in the lunch line, trying to tune out his useless attempts to get ahead of her.

"C'mon sweetie, it's just a spot in line, tell ya what. I'll even kiss you for it. That sounds good? All these people will know that you were kissed, they'll ask you about it, envy you for it."

The second he touched her ass she did a full 180 and kneed him in the balls. He went down with a groan, falling like a brick. People immediately turned to watch, sensing that there was something more entertaining then their own conversations. Unfortunately this also meant that every staff member also saw, and wasn't that a lovely trip to the office.

_**You've got to give it to the girl, Sir, she has spunk.** _

_**Yeah, Yeah, move on.** _

 

* * *

It was in her gap year between high school and joining the air force that she met Andrew 'Andy' Hutchinson. He was polite and smart and funny so when he asked her to the fair she said yes. She wore a little blue dress that Maria had sewn clouds on as a joke and went on every roller coaster they had. He won her a stuffed bear like boys in movies always did.

She realized in the Ferris wheel that she didn't like him, but decided not to spoil the evening and tell him later. Over all it was almost perfect until the end.

They had just gotten funnel cake, she was slowly working her way through the powder covered delight when he looked at her. He started to lean forward, making his intent clear when she backed off and shook her head. He nodded, giving her a small smile and they didn't talk the remainder of the night.

That was about the same time that she started to wonder if there was something wrong. He was nice, perfect even. The kind of guy most girls would swoon over when they talked to their friends and she eavesdropped on them for entertainment. Not meeting the right person was definitely not it. Now that she thought about it she had never had a crush, her heart had never fluttered, the only time she ever felt sparks was static electricity from her rug. She decided to store those thoughts away for a bit, at least five years.

She never got the chance to think about them again.

* * *

Vers kept her eyes closed as she heard the Skrulls talk around her, they had such kind voices that she would have never known they were cruel if she hadn't been taught it. But their accents hide deceit and cruelty. She could not afford to be distracted.

Memories flashed in her head, a planet that wasn't Hala, a small girl with her eyes and hair. In all of the memories but one there was a man telling her she couldn't do it, that she wasn't strong, that she should bend and fracture. The Skrull were a deceitful lot, but placing fake memories seemed to be lower than even them.

She heard the talking fade out and her mind went back into the abyss of unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, but currently this is just a one shot. Tell me what you think!


End file.
